


More Thor

by a_static_world



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ehehe, M/M, and gammahammer, i love brooklyn nine nine, i love it, ignores pretty much all of the mcu, multiverse au, non-canon compliant, thorbruce, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_static_world/pseuds/a_static_world
Summary: Thor and Bruce get hooked on a TV show from another earth, and boy do they get a surprise





	More Thor

BANA BA BANAAAAAHHH

 

The TV blared from the living room as Bruce tapped his foot impatiently, willing the microwave popcorn to pop faster, goddamnit. 

“Thor, baby, would you pause it for me?”

Bruce could already see the shit-eating grin on his boyfriend’s face. 

“Banner, love of my life, which button is pause??”

_ God damn you, you gorgeous blonde bastard.  _

Since Tony had found a way to contact other multiverses, cures for diseases had been found, wars had been won, and Earth culture had boomed like a well-fed colony of  _ e. coli _ . 

Thor and Bruce had also gotten hooked on several new bands, a few websites, and what felt like hundreds of new TV shows.

At the top of their list was a slapstick comedy about the 99th police precinct in Brooklyn, New York. Steve had introduced it to them, weirdly proud of anything that came from, centered around, or even mentioned Brooklyn. Also, he dressed the same as the lead character, and as Thor so astutely pointed out, “Either that Peralta is bisexual or both he and Rogers can’t dress themselves for shit.”

Shaking his head, Bruce poured the popcorn into a bowl and went to join his boyfriend on the couch. 

Predictably, the popcorn was gone before the first commercial break.

As Bruce got up to make more, Thor grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, wait, you don’t want to miss this part!”

Thor’s favorite character, Gina Linetti, had just strolled onscreen to whisper with Jake. An old high school classmate she wanted to impress wandered over, and Gina took a phone call, saying, “Oh, this is Marvel. They want me to direct Thor Four- More Thor!”

Thor, ironically, paused the TV and looked at Bruce with galaxy-wide eyes. 

“Banner,” he breathed, getting that I-have-a-bad-idea look in his eyes, “What Earth is this from?”

According to Tony, it was Earth 21.

“Bruce. Bruce. Baby. Banner. Love of my life. Sun and stars in my eyes. Beautiful Bruce.”

“Thor, for the last time, inter-universal travel isn’t  _ possible  _ yet. You heard what Tony said.”

“Baby!! I!! Am!! A!!  _ Movie!!! _ I’m inspiring the children of other Earths! Somewhere, someone that looks like me is pretending to be me. I’d be offended if Other Me wasn’t so handsome.”

Bruce huffed, lightly shoving Thor with his elbow as he drove them back from Tony’s lodge. 

“What am I, gefilte fish? Am I being,” he paused dramatically, one eyebrow raised, flopping himself into Thor’s lap, “Replaced???”

Thor chuckled. 

“Replace you, stars in my eyes, galaxy of my heart? I could never.”

Bruce blushed, sitting back up in his seat. Thor could be surprisingly romantic when he wanted to be. The post-coital comparisons to space were unending, making Bruce feel as vast and limitless as his metaphorical twin. 

“Let’s get home, loverboy, before I make you pull the car over right now.”

Somehow, in the three weeks between that episode of  _ Brooklyn 99 _ and now, Tony “I Get No Sleep” Stark had singlehandedly invented, tested, and perfected a form of traveling between multiverses.

 

_ Fuck.  _

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY  
> i do not know where this is going   
> i had a sudden vision of “Thor Four: More Thor” and this is what happened  
> i know that quotation from gina isn’t right i’m sorry i’m sorry   
> future chapters possible but don’t hold your breath because i’m: the worst


End file.
